Policies of CastleMiner Z Wiki
It is fun to help out the community, but taking advantage of our generosity will lead to serious consequences. Here are a few rules most people would already know from a Wikia site: Rule 1: No Vulgarity The word vulgar means "sexually", and since we have been on the site working on perfecting the wiki, we often come across a lot of vulgarity from griefers and those that hate the CastleMiner series. Comments that refer to anything inappropriate and immature will not be tolerated on our site and you will blocked for doing so. Chat ban can even happen if a person in Chat continues to overuse "vulgar terms" which will result in chat ban if heard from any of our staff members or the community. Also, to those who make vulgar edits on user profiles and pages for pure vandalism will be blocked for two weeks or more depending on the severity of the situation. Rule 2: No Ego Editing Ego editing is a type of editing where a contributer tries to make quick fame on the Wiki by posting a page saying that they know everything. In other words, they think about themselves and do not recognize the hard work the rest of the community posted as well. However, if it's a staff member like Dan67, Viper999, and Civilwargeek, those users know what they are talking about because they have played the game and correctly added the information for you, the community, to learn and prosper in-game. Rule 3: No Harassing the Staff Members The staff members on the Wiki are casual gamers and should be treated with respect. You shall not threaten any of the staff members in anyway. If you do, you will be blocked for an entire month. Repeated offense will result in another one month block and final offense results in a one year ban. Same goes for other users that are also innocent and should also be treated with respect if deserved. For users who are to blind or not know a thing about the use of the word staff that means we are the staff of the wiki, not''' th'''e staff ''of ''DigitalDNA Studios Rule 4: No Spamming Spamming is type of action where a contributor will repeat a certain comment with no actual reason other then to annoy others. It also takes up room in the comments area for a page, Blog or even a Talk Page meaning that the Person who was responsible for causing the spam will be warned and if the Person refuses to Stop spamming will be Blocked depending on the severity of the spam. Rule 5: No Tampering Key Pages While its okay to edit any page possible we do have some restrictions on what your going to edit. Pages such as Weapons, tools, ores, mobs and Biomes are considered Key Pages there also vital to educating the gamers of Castleminer Z. We will only undo your edits if they involve entire deletion of the said page or if it contains vulgar terms or slur in it, if we catch you vandalising these key pages then you will be blocked for a month repeated offense is another month block and final offense is a 1 year block. Rule 6: No Fanon Pages While we, the staff, at the CastleMiner Z wiki do not want to oppress the ideas of the creative minds we have here on the wiki, we do NOT want to have any sort of pages that are non-canon and purely fictionous to the game itself. The only exception to this is to format this as a blog, where there are almost no limits to whats on your mind. If we do manage to find these pages, please note that you have exactly a day to reformat/delete it, and we will message you immediately if we do find fault on your page before a for mentioned deletion. Rule 7: No Trolling Trolling is a type of sadistic behavior that involves hurting someone's feelings in order to get a reaction out of them, This Kind of behavior will not be tolerated on this wiki or anyother wiki for that matter. If the staff finds out that you been trolling the same individual to the point of Suicide or insanity then you will be blocked for a month or even a year if the contributor refuses to stop. Rule 8: No Comment Spamming This applies in a variety of ways, such as consistently commenting absurd/indecipherable comments which will be considered spamming. Alongside this, there is absolutely no commenting on your own comments to gain leverage, more specifically, posting a comment and replying to your same comment as if you're a different user.